


knocking sounds like a good idea

by T3ND3RY (orphan_account)



Series: nsfw drabbles ! [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Dry Humping, Hybrids, M/M, References to Knotting, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/T3ND3RY
Summary: sicheng never really showed if he was an alpha or an omega. he was just kinda there. never went thru a heat or a rut around anyone until taeil went into his room with out knocking one afternoon.





	knocking sounds like a good idea

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, a shirt drabble I made. wasn't beta read 😔 leave kudos and comments if you enjoy!!

they live in a shelter for hybrids to stay safe ya know. since they're rare and people will often times treat them horribly. that's how taeil and sicheng met. taeil presented as an alpha and often times was quite proud of it. he'd never shut up about it. but he was really soft with the other omegas & betas. sometimes he'd be stand offish with the other alphas but was ultimately soft with them.  
now sicheng. he never really showed what he was. he never went thru a heat or rut in front of the others. he'd always leave around the time they're happened. he liked having people not know. it gave him more power then them knowing. taeil always assumed he was an omega. all their interactions pointed towards that. sicheng was often more submissive towards him, always smelling his clothes and being extra clingy when taeil was more sweaty and dirty. taeil loved it though. it was nice to have someone following him around. it made him feel superior and it was nice.  
one day sicheng was feeling a bit down, he couldn't even get out of bed. they weren't sure what it was but he had himself locked away in his room. taeil had a key. he went in there to make sure his best friend was doing okay. the moment he opened the door all he could smell was sicheng. it was so strong. so good. even an alpha like him was weak to it. he quickly shuts the door and locks it, placing the key on his dresser. sicheng was sleeping soundly and taeil found it so cute. he climbs into bed next to him and snuggles him close, this time it was his turn to just smell him. he might've been drooling a little too. at some point he must've fallen asleep but the next the he remembered was sicheng growling In his ear.  
"puppy, please. I wanna knot you so fucking bad you smell so good. please."  
taeil whimpered. actually whimpered. the Thought of sicheng knotting him was... arousing? whatever it was taeil kinda wanted it. "m I can't make slick" he mumbled and sicheng just ruts against his leg. "mmm fuck, I have lube somewhere. jus please let me know you. I need it so bad"  
"o-okay" taeil mumbles and tries to get up but sicheng pulls him back down and growls.  
"hnng, alpha, we gotta get lube. I'm not an omega" taeil whimpered but sicheng didn't listen. he just growled and pulled him closer so he could keep humping his leg.  
taeil whined and started palming himself thru his pants. "mm, I bet alpha's knot is so big. I'd do anything for it" he teases trying to get sicheng more riled up and closer.  
"yeah, you'd do anything?"  
"mhmm! I just love the way you practically worship me. I'd do anything for you in the bedroom. I'd worship you. I'd be the best puppy"  
"fuck" sicheng studders out as his hips come to a halt. he cums quick after, whimpering as he hides his face in taeil's shirt. they stay like that for a while. just holding each other until sicheng finally says something.  
"m sorry" he mumbles out and taeil just pets his head and smiles.  
"is okay. I didn't know you were an alpha."  
"yeah" he replied shamefully, "my friend usually let's me fuck him during this time but he's out of town. m sorry for bothering you with it."  
"mmm, if anything I walked in on this myself. but your smell is just so powerful." taeil argues.  
sicheng rolls his eyes "it's not that special."  
"yes it is" taeil smiles, "sleep okay, you're gonna need it."  
sicheng nods and pulls taeil closer so he could smell him and hear his heart beat too.  
after that rut they were closer. some of the other hybrids assumed taeil had knotted and marked him. it was just all so sweet to some of the omegas that swooned over him before. they were proud of sicheng and even a little jealous.


End file.
